Enticement
by hardtofathom
Summary: Do opposites attract? She's a templar, he's an assassin. She's a stinky dwarf, he's an elf from a noble clan. She's a devil hunter, he's the devil. -A fantasy series of AU drabbles and one shots starring Sasuke & Sakura. (Formerly titled 'The Carnival Glass')
1. Assassins vs Templars 1

**Chapter:** One

**World:** AU &amp; Fantasy

**Title:** Templars vs. Assassins pt.1

**Theme:** Inspired by the videogame Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood.

**Word count:** 1,681

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

* * *

.

.

.

When the news of the Templar wars against the Assassins broke out, Naruto immediately signed up for the war and with just a month of training under the supervision of the Great Knight Hatake Kakashi, He was promoted weeks later as a Captain of his own battalion in such a young age.

Maybe being the son of a respected Templar Knight helped him to become one and he also inherited his father's strength and wisdom.

He was now a captain and leading his own battalion of templar soldiers into the battlefield.

In a busy town just outside of Konoha, a group of Templars stopped over to get some supplies for their next mission. The battalion was lead by the newest Captain Uzumaki Naruto. Together with his battalion, they were walking down the bustling street when the blonde young man heard a familiar voice.

Naruto slowly looked back and he was surprised that his sister followed them on the nearby town.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, A dark-haired man was standing on a top of an old ruined clock tower. He looked down and he finally found his target. He smirked while preparing his hidden blade, he wanted to finish this assignment thoroughly.

His target is a man named, Uzumaki Naruto, He was the son of the infamous general and noble man of the famed Konoha Village and one of the famed member of the templar knights.

He sheathed his hidden blade, but when he was about to assassinate the young man, he was distracted when he saw a young girl running towards the young captain templar knight.

The dark-haired man narrowed his eyes when he saw a young pinkette girl with the said target.

She was wearing a viridian dress with fresh lilies on top of her head while walking towards the templar brat.

She was stunningly beautiful, he never saw anyone with that exotic bubble gum colored hair and he can tell that she has the prettiest emerald eyes he has ever seen in his entire life.

Uchiha Sasuke mused,_ 'Who is she?'_

He then remembered the most important rule in the creed is never to kill anyone who's innocent. Especially civilians, but If that young girl is related with the templar brat, he needs to kill her too. That's the creed's rule.

He creased his forehead with his unfathomable predicament.

* * *

.

.

.

The pinkette young girl chased the blonde young man and shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto gestured his battalion to go ahead and he stopped and looked back to the source of the voice, "I told you Sakura-chan, I'm not going back! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here!"

She catches her breath while she announced, "I'm not here to take you back. Take me with you."

"What? Are you insane?! How did you followed us?"

She then answered, "I used the tracker lessons from Teacher Kakashi's survival class. It was really helpful. Anyway, Naruto, listen. I-I want to help …Please."

Naruto shooked his head painfully and He moved closer and patted the young girl's shoulder and looked over her pleading eyes and said, "This is not your battle. Leave this battle to the Templar Knights, to us. Just go back, Sakura-chan."

The pinkette's eyebrows furrows and she angrily spatted back, "I'm not weak Naruto! I don't need to be protected! I want to join this battle and I want to fight with you guys."

"No-no, What I was trying to tell is-"

"Are you underestimating me because I'm a girl?"

* * *

.

.

.

Suddenly a faint cry was heard on the bustling street. A fellow Templar soldier shouted, "Assassino!"

Naruto and Sakura heard the faint cry and he instinctively unsheathed his sword, "Merda! Sakura-chan stay close to me."

She nodded swiftly and held the silver knife close to her chest that Shizune, her lady-in-waiting gave to her before she settled to follow Naruto secretly.

Unlike her brother Naruto, she didn't get a proper training with swords and crossbows. Noble heiress like her are supposed to study and learn the proper etiquette of a woman and prepare themselves to marry a noble man from other lands or kingdoms.

But she didn't want anything to do with that. She wants to join the cause of the Holy Empire and help the Templars.

Uchiha Sasuke was not a patient man, especially with missions relating with these scum templars.

He despised the Templars ever since they attacked his village when he was just eight-years old and killed mostly his clan members and fellow assassins just because his father who's the leader of their clan denied succumbing to the power of the Holy Empire; in return they killed all the male elders including his father. He promised to avenge his death and he eventually joined the assassins and he promised to his grave that he will not stop fighting until he eliminate all of them.

The Templars who keep preaching their ideal religion all over the country, but they're hypocrites who just did atrocious acts such as prostitution, slavery, betrayal and assassination. What an irony. They're just crones and cowards hiding behind their Pope and the papal power.

He first encountered this bratty templar when he was just a young assassin in training. Their paths always crossed whatever mission they've been assigned to.

Naruto didn't know his true identity because he's always wearing a cloak hiding his persona.

Although, he knew everything about his eternal rival, Naruto that he came from a rich noble family from the village of Konoha. He was pretty popular too with the assassin's bingo book.

He admits he's a favorable rival and opponent, but there's one thing that Uchiha Sasuke failed to know.

Uzumaki Naruto _the dumbass_ templar has a twin sister.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto who's standing alone with her sister shouted, "Show yourself, Assassin!"

Then a dark silhouette walks towards the two siblings and an unknown voice answered him, "My blade will end your life here."

When the air has cleared, Naruto eventually saw the source of the unknown voice and he seethed, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Finally, you've done your own part of research and got my name right. Dumbass." The dark-haired assassin said while smirked darkly.

The confused young pink-haired girl turned to Naruto and asked her twin brother, "Na-naruto, who is this man?"

Naruto answered his twin sister's inquiry and angrily spatted back, "Meet the assassin bastard that keeps stalking me since my first mission as a templar."

The emerald-eyed girl heard what her brother had answered and muttered, "Assassin? You mean…"

But the dark-haired assassin wasn't bothered with the Templar Captain's insult and instead taunted him back, "To carry one's own chair is not a good thing, Don't you think Uzumaki?"

Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes and seethed at the dark-haired assassin, "Bastard! Guards, kill the assassin!"

The assassin taunted back, "You know your templar guards won't even scratch me."

When Naruto was about to strike the rogue assassin he felt a sudden pang of pain on his left shoulder. _'I almost forgot my injury from the last battle. This is not good.'_

Sakura, who was still caught in the middle of the sudden encounter, saw that her brother is having a hard time due to his battle injury on his shoulder.

'_He might be in pain. I need to do something.'_

She then shouted immediately and intervened, "Wait! Please don't slay my brother, Messier assassin or whatever your name is."

Naruto saw her twin sister managed to go in front of him and trying to block the attack of the assassin, but his battle wound on his left shoulder re-opened itself. The blonde templar just shouted, "Sakura-chan, don't! Get back."

But his pleads was useless with his sister facing the dark-haired assassin. Uzumaki Naruto passed out due to his battle wound and he's currently unconscious.

Uchiha Sasuke saw the young lady interrupted and stood in front of the blonde templar and he narrowed his eyes and announced, "Move lady."

Sakura knew that she has no chance of protecting herself and her brother in front of this killer assassin she just pleaded, "I'm not going to stand here helplessly while you kill my brother!"

She stood in front of the blonde templar and helded the knife that Shizune gave her.

Uchiha Sasuke saw how the young lady defended the blonde templar soldier and he retracted his hidden blade and announced, "Hn. This is your lucky day, Uzumaki."

"Y-You're sparing our lives?"

The obsidian-eyed assassin looked at the pink-haired woman and pointed at the weapon she is holding and announced, "This is the first and last time, I will spare your brother's life. You have no chance of killing me or injuring me with your _toy_ right there. If you really want to protect your brother's life, train and become stronger or I will kill you myself."

The pink-haired noble was still in shock, she then asked again the hooded figure, "But why?"

"I prefer not to fight with an injured man and a weak lady."

Sakura heard his answer and she seems not satisfied with it and shouted, "What?! I'm not weak-Wait up! Where are you going? Do you think you're going away with this? Guards-"

The dark-haired hooded figure teleported quickly at the back of the young girl and whispered into her ear, "Don't think about it." And he hit one of her vital points in the neck and she collapsed in front of him.

He held her fragile body and carried it onto a bench nearby. _'The Innocent ones doesn't need to be entangled with our mess.'_

Sasuke took a last look at the young girl who's lying at the bench and took off quickly and vanished completely in the shadows.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. Devils Never Cry 1

**Chapter:** Two

**Title:** Devils Never Cry - Oneshot

**World:** AU and Fantasy

**Theme:** Inspired by the videogame Devil May Cry.

**Word count: **1,522

**Pairing:** Sasusaku (Team 7 brotp)

_**A/N: **_Yay! My first review. Thank you SakuraHaruno. Even though you have lost your interest with SS. I'm glad you liked the story. :)

* * *

.

.

.

There are two kinds of devil hunters inside the city of Konoha.

First, the half-human and half-demon named, Uchiha Sasuke. Being born from the Greater Demon Fugaku and the human priestess named Mikoto. He built the Devil Hunter shop to cater for the human world and he swore to protect the city where he was born. Exorcising and executing the entire demons inside the city of Konoha.

That's his promise to his beloved deceased mother who was killed by the Great King of the Underworld when he was just eight-years old and his demon father was also defeated by the Great King which lead to his own execution before his mother died.

He didn't chose to be a half-demon himself. He wanted to eliminate all the demons that the Great King of the Underworld himself has sent to the human world that keeps terrorizing the human beings.

The second kind is the obnoxious and annoying type kind of demon hunter named, Uzumaki Naruto.

But here's the catch, after a few weeks of opening his shop, a young man came in Konoha and that obnoxious and annoying guy selfishly opens up his own devil hunting shop just across Uchiha Sasuke's store. Naruto is a demon too, but he's a full blooded demon that can transform himself into a normal human being. Well, he's the son of the Greater Demon Minato and the Kyuubi Demon vessel, Kushina. He just inherited the Kyuubi demon's chakra and power that enables him to transform himself into a human being.

No one knows why the two demon descendants have become the demon hunters and began killing their own kind.

Legend says that the two devil hunters are the reincarnated sons of the Powerful Great Mundus who's the very first King of Hell. The two brothers are sworn rivals ever since they were born and they fought endlessly at the Valley of Death, but no one knows If they defeated each other. Are the reincarnated devil hunters will suffer the same fate or not?

Are they fighting for the greater cause of the human world? Let's find out.

* * *

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura a direct descendant of one of the Divine Priestess traveled to Konoha to exterminate the loose demons of the Underworld.

When she was a little girl, her father an Archaeological researcher became an insane man and sacrificed his own wife to open a portal to the underworld.

Sakura thought her father was possessed by these vile beings which lead to the death of her parents. Since that day, she despised demons and devils of all sorts. She promised to kill each one of them until she purifies the earth from the stench of the underworld.

When she was thirteen-years old, she traveled to Shikkotsu Village to train under the tutelage of the Great Legendary Slug Princess Tsunade and inherited her medical and healing powers and superhuman strength. She even joined the Official Exorcist organization at the Capitol to become a licensed exorcist and demon hunter.

In order to fight all of them, she needs to be as powerful as the demons she despised.

* * *

.

.

.

When the news broke out that a portal to the underworld was opened at the Konoha City, she immediately traveled to the said city and she was taken aback when she saw that the exorcists and devil hunter themselves are not what she was expecting them to be.

She heard an annoying voice shouting across the deserted street, "Bastard! That's supposed to be my kill! You sonofuva—"

When Sakura arrived at the location of the portal, she saw the two individuals bickering at each other. They seems human to her eyes. But little did she know that the two strangers are not normal like what they seem to be.

She held her badge and pistol and showed it to the uncanny strangers and announced, "I'm a licensed exorcist from the Capitol. Are you the demon hunters in this area?"

The two strangers continued to ignore the inquiry of the Pinkette even though she showed her badge and gun.

The streets of Konoha are deserted and these two young man were still in the area. Something is not right. Sakura inwardly mused.

The blonde boy crinkled his nose and looked at the Pink-haired demon hunter and surveyed the emerald-eyed girl from head to toe, "Well, missy…Pretty little thing like yourself, shouldn't be here. Right teme?"

Sakura then heard the laid-back stranger and the only word that has escaped his mouth is the words, "Shut up, Naruto."

The one named Naruto then questioned her,

"The civilians had already been evacuated, what you are still doing here lady?"

Haruno Sakura is still confused and irritated with this blonde-boy's questions. She already announced that she is an exorcist sent from the Capitol, but she realized they didn't even heard what she even said seconds ago.

When the pinkette is about to answer the blonde-boy's inquiry, a huge three-headed demon snake was summoned in front of the trio and blasted one of the cars parked on the street,

"I'm not a civilian, I'm a demon hu—What in the world was that?!"

She saw the black-haired stranger dodged the attack of the demon snake and with his katana slashed the left head of the creature.

The blonde-boy then took his sword from the ground and Sakura saw a blue ball of energy shot out of the sword that directly hits the middle head of the demon snake. He then announced and pointing his sword at his dark-haired companion and sheepishly said,

"I guess the party have already started, are you ready bastard?"

Sakura is about to get her gun and announced,

"Hey! I'm still talking to the both of you."

Then out if nowhere, a venomous spit that contains a toxic acid from the demon snake landed on the lower part of her hair. It continues to devour her long locks. She then terrifyingly shouted,

"Oh crap! Not my hair you idiot snake demon!"

Suddenly, a series of devil bats invaded the area and started to circle the demon huntress body.

Uzumaki Naruto realized the dangerous situation they're experiencing,_ 'They must be drawn to the lady's presence. This is not good.'_

The black-haired stranger noticed that the emerald-eyed girl was in danger and he summoned an unknown fire spell in front of the devil bats and he shouted, "Katon goukakyuu!"

A fire blaze came from the dark-haired stranger's mouth and he aimed it directly at the devil bats and burning all of them to the ground.

When the smoke is gone, Sakura saw all off the devil bats on the ground. She can't believe a normal human can do that.

First the boy named Naruto shot the snake with his blue energy ball from his sword and then this handsome dark-haired man saved her life with his unworldly fire spell.

But Sakura stood chillingly in the middle of the street fumingly announcing,

"That's not possible." After witnessing the fire spell from the handsome young man.

The blonde-boy then intervened and taunted her with, "Hey lady, I think you need to check out your hair."

She forgot about the venomous acid in her long locks, thanks to the blonde-boy's taunts, she instinctively unsheathed her hunting knife from her side and took the inches of her hair with her fingers and dramatically slashed the half of her long locks with her hunting knife.

The pinkette breaths heavily while she narrowed her emerald orbs at the floor covered with her former luscious hair strands.

She can feel the two eyes lingering from the two uncanny strangers. Maybe they were surprised that she cutted off suddenly her long locks. Well, being a short haired demon hunter is not really that bad and her long locks will only get in the way of hunting the demons around the world. She inwardly mused.

When the blonde-boy gasped at the scene, he nearly forgets that the three-headed demon snake from before is still alive.

It seems that the demon snake still got it's right head and when the last head of the demon snake is about to attack the blonde-boy named Naruto, Sakura ran quickly towards the demon creature and punched its head to the ground, shattering the cemented street floor to pieces.

"That's for my hair, you asshole demon snake!"

Naruto inwardly mused while witnessing the super human strength of the emerald-eyed girl, '_I shouldn't make fun of her. She could tear me up into pieces.'_

Then the handsome dark-haired stranger just smirked at the distance, half covering his face from the debris of the impact from the attack of the pinkette.

.

.

.

fin


	3. Assassins vs Templars 2

**Chapter: **Three

**Title:** Templars vs. Assassins pt.2

**Theme:** Inspired by the videogame Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood.

**Word count: **2,291

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

* * *

.

.

.

'_You're an assassin, she's a templar. You can't be with her. What is wrong with me?'_

(-)

In a nearby templar camp just outside the town of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto woke up from his injury and he slowly stood up lethargically. His right-handed man named Sai, an orphan and one of his trusted minions in the Templar Knights dashed quickly to his right side and helped him to regain his balance.

"You shouldn't push yourself, Capitano. I know you want to kill that man, but facing him unprepared might cost your life." The dark-eyed templar named, Sai drawled.

Purely confused by the situation, the cerulean-eyed templar knight looked over to the soldier and asked puzzlingly,

"Sai? What happened? Where's Sakura-chan?! Did you catch the assassin?"

The black-haired man returned to his seat and opened an old book from one of the bookshelf and sighed then he continued to explain what happened to the blonde templar,

"When the guards got to the site, we didn't saw him. All I know was you were laying on the ground while Lady Sakura was sleeping on a cold hard bench. That's all. I even thought the assassin killed you truly. Heh."

The orphan just smirked while crossing his arms in front of him.

Uzumaki Naruto just sighed while he stood up slowly from his bed while reaching his aching injured-shoulder and walked through the side table and poured some water for himself and drunk it completely. He then continued to turn to his comrade and asked,

"You were saying that the assassin know my sister?"

Purely confused by the inquiry, Sai just shrugged his shoulder and continued to drink his chamomile tea from the coffee table.

"That I do not know." He replied lazily.

The cerulean-eyed templar just sighed deeply and gritted his teeth while saying,

"I can't believe this, I lost my consciousness in front of that man."

He gripped his left wrist with his right hand while staring into his palm confusingly. He then turned towards the direction of the man named Sai and inquired,

"Is my sister alright? Did he injured her?"

The pale soldier turned one of the pages from the book he is reading and answered the blonde templar's inquiry with a simple sentence,

"Lady Sakura is currently resting now on her quarters. She was left unscathed perhaps by the assassino. Surprisingly."

Uzumaki Naruto narrowed his eyes and was relieved by hearing that his sister was unharmed. He then continued, "I see. I can't forgive myself if something terrible has happened to her."

The dark-haired man continued to sip his tea and stood up in front of the blonde-templar, "I know. I already sent some guards to her quarters for her own safety, in case the assassin will come back. By the way, how's your shoulder doing Capitano?"

The cerulean-eyed templar looked to side of shoulder and touched the injured location, he then answered the pale solider, "I do think it's now healing. The Il Dotorre did a great job healing this shoulder of mine, in no time; I will be back with the battalion."

Sai then stood up and closed the book he was reading and sipped the last remains of his tea and uttered, "Hn. That's good to hear. I will now return outside and tell our soldiers that you've been recovered."

The dark-haired man exited the blonde templar's makeshift tent. Leaving the blonde soldier alone.

Naruto just nodded at the young pale man and he then continued to gather his weapon and equipment. He then dressed into his civilian clothes and while he was preparing to visit his sister's quarters.

.

.

.

Lady Sakura was still lying peacefully on her bed. She is currently dreaming the time when the unknown assailant wanted to kill her brother in front of her eyes. It's an assassin perhaps. You know the one that their templar clan hated the most. Her family's enemy and utmost hated human beings in this planet. She clearly thought.

She continued to reason with him, but he's persistent. When the assassin continued to attack the both of them, the scene suddenly flashed to the time when the assassin teleported to her rear side and knocked her conscious out. She thought she heard the assassin whispered something into her ears, but she can't hear it.

Then an annoying loud voice woke her deep slumber. It was her brother's voice shouting.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!"

Her emerald colored orbs slowly opened and she then looked towards the source of the annoying shrilling voice. It was her blonde-templar brother beside her bedside.

She asked quickly, "Naruto? "

Her blonde-templar twin brother announced, "You were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up."

She then quickly sat up and leaned from the headboard of her bed and told him, "Silly brother. I wasn't having a nightmare. I had this beautiful dream where a hooded man wanted to kill you and he knocked me out and…I know he was saying something to me but I can't make out of it. He has these beautiful darkest eyes I have ever seen and it was…-"

He interrupted her and her twin brother just sighed and asked her, "Are you really sleeping or day dreaming while reading one of your romance novels?"

She then turned towards her brother and answered quickly slightly irritated because she knows her brother might call her crazy, "What? No! I felt it so real like it just happened a while ago."

Naruto quickly believed his twin sister and asked the green-eyed young girl with their encounter with the dark-eyed assassin, "Alright, alright I believe you. I just want to make sure, are you hurt or something? Did he harm you? Or I swear if he did I will cut his cazzo off and fed it to one of our dogs back in Konoha!" He asked her angrily.

The pinkette was just confused by her twin brother's strange behavior. She then continued, "Can you stay calm, Naruto? What in the world are you saying? Who's this "he"? Cosa significa?"_  
_

The blonde templar just raised his left eyebrow and asked, "You mean you don't remember what happened a while ago?"

But Sakura felt it was real and she was still confused what had happened a while ago. She knows the man was real and she thought it was just a dream, but it all make sense when her brother was asking if he did hurt her or anything, she then responded, "Yes uhh I mean no. I mean yes, I remembered it now!"

The green-eyed girl then exclaimed loudly and excitedly,"It really happened was it? That guy who wanted to take your life and I jumped in front of you and then he stopped and spared our lives!"

Uzumaki Naruto was so confused at this moment; he can't comprehend what is going on with his sister's head. He wanted to ask the details why did the assassin spared their lives while he wanted to kill Naruto since they were young. Naruto knows that the assassino hates the templars especially him. He then continued to inquire his twin sister with information, "He spared our lives? Did you know this hooded man Sakura?"

Sakura just nodded her head and answered her brother quietly, "No."

Her brother then grimaced and narrowed his cerulean eyes and looked towards her. He quickly got up from his chair and told her, "Well then, you must rest, stay here for awhile and don't do something stupid like that again. Am I understood?"

The pinkette just answered silently and it almost a whisper, "Capisco."

Naruto quickly noticed her twin sister's face paled. He then explained to her, "Sakura, I'm doing this for you. I can't risk losing my only sister in this battle. You will be safe here. Just rest for a while then I will send a letter to Konoha for General Kakashi to fetch you and escort you back to our town."

She cursed inwardly and thought, _'No! This can't be happening.'_

She wanted to help them. She wasn't the little weak girl before. She wanted to join the cause of the templars. She then angrily asked back, "What?! No you can't do this Naruto."

But her brother was unfazed by her newly raised angry voice and told her, "You just faced an extremely dangerous assassin, my sister. Who knows he'll be back to kill us both? I can't risk that. Mi dispiace, Sakura-chan." _  
_

Naruto dashed off quickly and exited her tent. A cold breeze was left inside her tent and damped onto her milky skin and body. The chillingly truth that she won't be able to see the hooded unknown man again and that she won't be able to fight alongside with the Templar Knights, a single salty tear has escaped her emerald colored eyes. While she was left alone in the tent sobbing terribly.

* * *

.

.

.

Meanwhile on the assassin's headquarters just a mile away from the Templar Knight's makeshift camp.

Uchiha Sasuke entered the underground cave silently. He then looked towards the surroundings, just making sure he wasn't followed. After awhile he decided to enter the hidden entrance and he pushed one of the sitting rock inside the cave.

The large bulky slab of a stone opened suddenly in front of him and the hooded man entered it quickly. He was welcomed with an unbelievable large set of weapons and armors are hidden beneath the cave.

Meanwhile he walked towards the complete set of table and chairs that are situated on the other side of the concealed assassin underground room and pulled an old book from one of the shelf in the living room. It did open a small concealed room and he entered through it, lighting the torch besides the small opening.

It revealed a bed and a small side table. He took off his gloves and armor and his weapon. He then continued to lie down on his bed while closing his tired sleepy eyes.

He didn't notice he fell asleep and dreamed the bold and brave pink-haired girl from earlier.

She shouted at him like he was her newly found enemy,

"_I'm not going to stand here helplessly while you kill my brother!"_

Her pink tresses fall off in front of her stormy face. Her beautiful angry eyes complimenting her rose-colored hair and making her face more attractive.

'_She looks beautiful while mad at him'_. He thought.

He was imagining being with that woman, but his thoughts was interrupted with his thirst for revenge and hatred towards the Knight's Templars. He then whispered to himself, '_But she's an enemy, she is one of them. I despise all the templars. They are scums that needed to get rid off from this world.'_

'_You're an assassin, she's a templar. You can't be with her. What is wrong with me?'_

Good question, what is he doing fantasizing that templar girl? All girls from his former village practically worshiped the ground he was walking on. They wanted to be with him and they are the one who's throwing themselves to him. Not that he was asexual or he doesn't like the opposite sex, but he was currently committed to the creed. He wanted to avenge his templar slaughtered clan and the Knights templar will pay for it.

But something's bothering Uchiha Sasuke, It was his meeting with the pink-haired green-eyed girl, she captivated him. The dark-haired man continued to dream their encounter and one thing is for sure, that his heart was beating erratically whenever he thought about her.

Sasuke then opened his onyx-colored eyes and stood up quickly from his bed and shouted, "Fermare!(_Stop!)_I shouldn't feel this way. This is wrong."

He hurriedly shook off his head and continued his way to the table that contains a water basin. He washed off his sweaty face and looked up at the mirror.

He then whispered in front of the messy colored circular mirror, "You're an assassino, you're supposed to take their lives. Not spare it."

Uchiha Sasuke realized that he should've killed her with her idiot templar twin brother on the scene. He continued to the other room and suddenly prepared a quill and piece of paper, he continued to write something on the paper that reads:

_Don Bennato of Forli, _

_Salute! Come va?(Cheers! How are you?) This is Nero of the Credo(the Creed). Per favore(Please), I need some of the supplies and gunpowder and listen, I need more information for this person._

_Uzumaki Naruto – Templar Captain of Konoha_

_And about his relatives, sister or brother and family. _

_I only got his name. _

_That's all. Grazie._

_Ci Vediamo,(Goodbye)_

_Nero Aquila (Black Eagle)_

He then rolled up the parchment and attached it into one of his pigeon and he let it flew outside his hideout. It seems like he wanted to know more about his templar enemy and his twin sister.

The dark-haired man whispered, "That should be good for now. It's time for me to train more."

He came back to his hidden cave and sealed off the entrance and vanished in the darkness of the concealed hideout.

.

.

.

_tbc_


	4. Assassins vs Templars 3

**Chapter:** Four

**Title:** Templars vs. Assassins pt.3

**Theme:** Inspired by the videogame Assassin's Creed 2 and Brotherhood.

**Word count: **2,112

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**A/N:** Ok, Sasuke in this story is a bit Ezio-like. But he's not the playboy type. Lol If you've played Assassins Creed you'll get it. Haha.

* * *

.

.

.

Two days had passed since the assassin's incident and Sakura was still locked up within her tent. Two templar knights were guarding her tent all day and all night. She couldn't even go out and explore the city or the woods. She really wanted to do something useful rather than staying stuck and bored inside the tent. If her twin brother had a change of heart and permitted her to go out then she could do anything she wants.

First, she wanted to train like the other knights are doing and second she remembered that her friend Lady Ino asked her to get some fresh daffodil perfume from the town outside Konoha which is where their currently campsite stood.

She wrote a letter just beside her bed that is saying that she will be back before dawn and she'll just be in the nearby town market. She peeked slowly outside her tent and she noticed that the guards had been on a break.

The pinkette mused inwardly,_ 'This is my perfect opportunity to get out.' _The emerald-eyed girl hurriedly dashed towards the stables and stole one of the mares. She patted its back and silently rode it towards the road to the town and without turning back, she escaped completely without being detected by the Templar Knights.

She smirked maliciously and whispered to herself while riding the mare and said, "Heh. Who's the damsel in distress now?"

Sakura continued to ride the horse towards the town and when she arrived there, she tied her mare on one of the tree and she immediately searched for the _Perfumia Store. _

.

.

.

The black-haired man assassin was seen practicing shooting a bow on one of the oak tree just outside of his hidden hideout in the woods, when suddenly a white pigeon flew and landed on his left shoulder. He dropped his bow and arrow and looked over to the side of the chirping bird. He whispered quietly, "It must be the letter"

The letter that Uchiha Sasuke sent to a Don Bennato in Forli had successfully arrived.

It seems this Don Bennato has already replied to his inquiry and the dark-haired assassin slowly opened the letter from the pigeon's claw and he unwrapped the knot from the parchment. It reads:

..

_Nero Aquila ,_

_Salute! I hope you're doing well._

_I already sent the items that you're requesting from the creed and about your inquiry regarding this gentleman named, Uzumaki Naruto…_

_According to my sources, He was the son of a noble woman named Lady Kushina and Templar Commander Namikaze of Konoha. His fraternal twin sister named, Lady Sakura of Konoha is the only living relatives of this young Templar Knight._

_He was also trained by the Great Knight Hatake Kakashi of the Templar Knights and he joined the organization in a very early age of twelve years old. He was just promoted as a Templar Captain recently._

_He is a very skilled young man and he has already his own battalion in a very young age. It seems Kakashi trusted him very well and stationed him just outside of his hometown, Konoha._

_That's all._

_Ciao,_

_Don Bennato of Forli_

..

.

.

.

After finishing reading the letter, He thought, '_So that young girl is his only living relative…' _Sasuke mused inwardly. This could be interesting.

He then proceeded to enter his hidden dungeon and started to get dressed on his normal assassin outfit.

This could be a perfect revenge for the templar knights. Uchiha Sasuke's newest plan was to kidnap his only sister and in exchange that the templars would let go of their captured assassins in the capital. In this way, his brotherhood will have a chance to barge into the Templar-occupied Konoha and their nearby camp.

He then smirked inwardly, "I will take away the one that he love the most."

.

.

.

The dark-haired assassin rode on his black horse towards the town and stopped by a clock tower where he first seen the young gorgeous maiden. He thought he could see her at this part of the town again. He mused.

After searching for half an hour on rooftops and several abandoned towers, he finally found his target.

The pink-haired maiden was seen sitting in the plaza just outside the _Perfumia Store._ She was seen happily clapping from the street performer's dance while eating innocently an apple.

Uchiha Sasuke hasn't felt something like this before. It was like a foreign feeling and it's asphyxiating him and he doesn't like what it's doing to him. It's like eating him inside out.

He shook his head deliberately and he looked down and examined the surroundings for nearby Templars around her and he luckily found none. While making his way to abduct the templar girl, he noticed that a ragged looking man was about to grab the viridian-eyed girl's pouch and without her noticing that the ragged man snatched her coin pouched quickly and took off.

She turned her head towards the man and shockingly saw the thief running on the opposite side of town. She wanted to scream, but the guards might notice the commotion and she might be caught by one of her brother's guards.

Sakura inhaled slowly while she prepared to run towards the thief's path. If she wanted to prove her strength to her twin brother, she needed to take down this thief all by herself. When Sakura found her way to an empty street and she saw the thief has nowhere to run and was trapped in an empty and soulless cul-de-sac.

She instinctively grabbed her silver knife that her lady-in-waiting gave to her and called the thief's attention. The pinkette shouted at the top of her lungs, "Stop!"

The pinkette saw the thief is still holding her pouch and he turned towards her. She didn't noticed that He was carrying a small sword on his side. She cursed inwardly and bit her dried lips_, 'Merda!(Shit) He's armed, what am I going to do?'_

But the emerald-eyed girl is still persistent with the situation and she knows that she was stubborn and hard-headed. That's why even her own brother had a hard time dealing with her. She exclaimed, "Listen, messiere. (Mister) You could drop the pouch now and nobody will get hurt. Alright?"

The pickpocket man just stared at her angrily and spatted back nervously, "Why should I listen to you? Puttana!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and the sweats are starting to form on her forehead. '_Cazzo! This is not going to be easy. Is this my punishment for running away from the Knights?' _

She knows she supposed to act like a demure lady, but this stronzo is just pushing her buttons to the limit, she then answered back, "What did you just called me, you stronzo?!(piece of turd/shit)"

When the ragged thief couldn't handle Sakura's insults anymore, he drew his small sword and was about to attack the pick-haired lady. Sakura on the other hand was preparing her silver knife, but she was surprised when the thief's sword suddenly dropped on the ground.

'_What happened?'_

Suddenly, Sakura saw a tint of black and white figure and appeared quickly in front of the thief. A dark hooded man intervened and caught the thief's arms and announced, "That's not the right way to act in front of a lady. Apologize."

But the pickpocket just exclaimed in pain, "W-Who the cazzo(fuck) are you?"

Uchiha Sasuke caught the thief's arm suddenly and he deliberately forced for the pickpocket to drop his weapon down. He then answered sarcastically the questioning thief while his hidden blade was still pointing at his throat, "You don't have to know who am I, amico mio.(my friend) Just drop the pouch and apologize to the belladonna or this blade of mine will puncture your throat in any seconds from now. Understood?"

The pickpocket suddenly dropped the pouch and fled away from the scene, "Al-Alright. I will, Mi-mi dispiace. Just leave me alone!"

The pink-haired maiden was still shocked to what was happening. Suddenly after witnessing the thief's fleeing at the scene, the dark hooded man picked up her coin pouch from floor and started walking towards her direction.

She thought that the hooded man was a more dangerous man than the petty thief, judging from his clothes and his choice of weapon. She can't win against this man unless she'll plead for her own life or run away from the deserted street. She then continued to announced to the unknown individual, "D-don't come near me! You can keep the c-coins and let me go."

Sakura continued to back away from the individual, but she was cornered by a large concrete wall. She can't dash quickly from this position. She mused. She exhaled slowly and wished she didn't run away from the camp. She slowly closed her eyes and prayed to God that the unknown man wouldn't hurt her and just leave her alone.

Then she heard a familiar voice, "Don't you recognize me, Signora?"

Sakura's heartbeat was beating fast and the adrenaline from the sudden encounter with the petty thief really gave her anxiety and nervousness. She realized she can't keep up with her twin brother and his Templars. She was just a normal lady from Konoha that she couldn't even defend herself from the dangers in the streets.

But with the familiar voice, she opened her eyes slowly and saw the hooded figure taking of his hood and slowly revealing his face. Her heart beats slowly but erratically and she notices and it was like a scene from one of her romance novels, like she couldn't believe she was seeing in front of her. It was the hooded assassin who spared her and her brother's lives.

She looked directly into his cold onyx eyes. Emerald meets onyx. She was enraptured by his stare that she forgot that she's still holding her silver knife. She remembered what he told her the last time. It such a pity that he needs to save her again, she quickly dropped her knife and mused_, 'I-I wasn't strong enough yet, he has witnessed my weakness again. He found me here and does it mean he was here to finish me?'_

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't directly look towards any woman's eyes for that long. But this lady in front of her was just too mesmerizing not to stare at. Her pink tresses engulfing her small petite face and complimenting her emerald colored eyes and her turquoise dress perfectly hugged her curves while she's breathing heavily and sweating from running.

He then turned his head shyly and took the pouch and grabbed her other hand to put it.

The dark-haired assassin mused,_ 'It was warm and soft, I bet her cheeks and lips felt the same.' _

Sasuke shook his inwardly thoughts and told himself that he needed to focus. He wanted to befriend this lady so that he can take her to his hideout without forcing her.

He then heard her saying, "You…You have saved me once again, Messiere. Grazie." She recognized him finally and Sakura smiled towards him and she finally grabbed his right callous hardened hand. His hand, his battled-hardened hand that have killed hundreds of human beings for the sake of this god-forsaken war between the templars and assassins.

He didn't felt this way before, but the assassin can't take to let go of her soft and warm hands while staring endlessly at her emerald orbs. His heart beats quickly like he was about to have a heart attack. This is confusing him, he thought. He didn't know that this lady's warm smile and heavenly touch will be one of his weakness.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, back at the templar's camp, the Templar Captain Naruto finally saw her sister's letter and alerted his templar guards to find her immediately. Not knowingly that the hooded assassin had finally found her first.

_tbc_

_._

_._

_._

**PS.** So how was the Sasusaku eye-smex? :3 Seems familiar? lol


	5. Stinky Dwarf & Snobbish Elf 1

**Chapter:** Five

**Title:** The elf and the dwarf pt.1

**Theme:** LOTR? based on that newest Lotr!Naruto chapter cover.

**Word count:** 1,514

**Pairings:** Sasusaku

**A/N:** Team 7 chapter cover - LOTR! inspired.

* * *

.

.

.

When the Dark Witch Kaguya sealed the middle-earth fifty years ago, several creatures from the middle-earth scattered all through out the world. If the creatures couldn't find a way how to unsealed it, they might be trapped forever on the other world. The witch froze the remaining creatures inside the middle-earth including the dwarves, elves, mages and other creatures.

Prompting a rebellion from the other living creatures including, The Great Uzumaki Naruto, a container of the demon called the Nine-tailed fox was traveling with his pals for a month now, finding a way to unseal the entrance to their former home.

The legend says that the Nine-tailed fox was one of the tailed beasts that could unseal the entrance. They need to bring him to the entrance and unleash his power from the demon beast so that they could unfroze the middle-earth.

He was accompanied by the Copy Archmage Hatake Kakashi who was known to have a power to copy numerous spells and magic power using his mysterious eye. Alongside with them is Naruto's self-declared bodyguard and best friend, the woodland dwarf girl named, Haruno Sakura.

She was a daughter of the noble dwarves from the Wandering Hills. She hasn't have any special abilities or some sort, but she is a great skilled fighter and she even studied for years under the tutelage of the Former Medical Sannin, Tsunade. She also wields a huge axe for this journey.

The trio met the snobbish warrior elf named Uchiha Sasuke when they're about to cross the Bridge of Death. They were attacked by an unknown beast and the dark-haired elf was also hunting the said beast. After they defeated the monster, Naruto asked if Sasuke could accompany them with their journey to find answers regarding the sealed entrance by the evil witch. On which the elf agreed, but with one condition. He doesn't want to associate with their dwarf friend. Since elves and dwarves are traditionally not fond of one another.

The Archmage and the demon-boy agreed, but the dwarf girl didn't like the idea, but she couldn't do anything with it. Dwarves doesn't like elves and elves doesn't like dwarves. That's the way it is. She thought that she has no problem with that ordeal until their mission has been finished. But she was wrong.

After travelling several days, the wizard asked the team to stop by a creek just outside the Kobarkar Forest, so he can gather some fresh herbs for his magic potion, while the blonde demon container went along with the wizard to forage for their food, leaving the dwarf and the sulking elf to their isolation.

* * *

.

.

.

The pink-haired dwarf was seen polishing her weapons and crafts, while the snobbish elf was practicing his bow and arrow skills on the other side of the creek.

When a single swoosh of arrow landed just on top of the pink-haired head. She shockingly looked for orcs or beastly creatures that might be living around this forest. But she didn't sensed abnormality within her range.

The good thing is, she was leaning beside an old large tree and the arrow landed on it.

She hurriedly stood up and grabbed one of her crafts and searched for the perpetrator. The green-eyed dwarf shockingly saw that the arrow came across the creek. She can't believe what she was witnessing. The nerve of that snotty brooding elf boy. She mused. _'That stinky elf will get what he was asking.'_

Sakura hurriedly ran towards the snobbish elf and asked, "Hey, what's your problem, elf-boy? Did you purposely shoot that arrow on my direction?"

But the dark-haired elf warrior ignored her inquiries and he continued to practice his bow.

When the slightly irritated pink-haired dwarf continued to bother the snobbish elf, she raised her voice to get his attention, "Ya! I'm talking to you! You aimed that arrow on my head a while ago. Apologize."

The snobbish elf pointed the arrow on her direction and pretending to aim at her head again. Smirking devilishly, the elf released his bow and a single swoosh was heard in the forest.

The viridian-eyed dwarf narrowed her eyes while her cheeks were flushed from shouting. Sakura saw he was aiming again at her direction and she docked quickly on the ground and closed her eyes while covering her head with her arms and shouting, "Ahhhh!"

Actually, Uchiha Sasuke was currently aiming for the bird behind her and he was actually hunting birds for their lunch. Sakura mistakenly thought he was directing the arrow on her head and she stood up quickly, realizing that he was actually aiming for the creature. She just shouted, "What the hell is your problem?! You just nearly shot my head again with that arrow of yours. You arrogant elf!"

But the dark-haired elf just answered the irritating dwarf with a, "You're annoying. Kela."_(Go away)_

Oh. He was totally ignoring her presence. She thought. _'Arrgh. You will regret this, elf-boy.'_

Haruno Sakura was so irritated with this dark-haired elf that she didn't even realized she was shouting at the elf with an elven language, "No, I won't go away until you admitted you just nearly killed me. Amin delotha lle!"(_I hate you!)_

The dark-haired elf heard that the stinky dwarf was speaking his elven language. He raised his right eye-brow and narrowed his eyes towards her direction. He turned his head towards her and stared at her emerald-orbs.

He continued to ask the pink-haired dwarf, "Mani ume lle quena?_"(What did you say?)_

But the emerald-eyed dwarf girl just laughed sarcastically and replied,

"Oh. You thought you're the only one who could speak your own language? Auta miqula orqu, edhel edan!" _(Go kiss an orc, elf boy/man!) _

Uchiha Sasuke was surprised, first this stinky dwarf girl was challenging him and insulting him on his own native tongue and he noticed that she insulted him twice. Never in his life encountered a stinky elf that has got a nerve to insult him. Especially on his own language and he cannot allow that.

He narrowed his onyx eyes and grabbed her armor shirt forcefully asked her, "Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie? _(Do you speak elvish?)_ Where did you learn to speak it?" She then slapped away his wrist from her shirt and he hurriedly released her from his grasp making the elf walked backwards away from the dwarf.

The dark-haired elf boy just mused_, 'That strength is impossible. She's too strong for a stinky dwarf.'_

The green-eyed dwarf stared at him like he was some kind of an enemy, her whole face was flushed from shouting and from her temper and when she finally caught her breath, and she inhaled and exclaimed to him,

"M-My master taught me many things elf-boy. When I travelled with her around the world, she taught me some phrases from the elven language. Not only that, but she also shared to me her knowledge of healing and her strength."

He was still staring at her then he continues to pick up his weapon and the bird that he just shot from the ground. He then walked towards her direction and announced,

"I see. You're not only a stinky dwarf, but a smart one. I'm sorry, I misjudged you." The elf continues to walk towards their campsite and settled in front of the bonfire silently.

He realized he misjudged this dwarf girl and thought that she could be different from the other dwarfs that he fought before. He smiled inwardly and thought he finds her interesting. With that temper and strength of hers could defeat a hundreds of orcs and not only that, she was smart as well. But he devastatingly admitted that she was also pretty cute for her own kind.

Not that he find all dwarfs attractive, but this one is a bit unique and different. Is she really a dwarf? Or just pretending to be one? He mused himself.

Haruno Sakura twitched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes.

She mused confusingly, _'He apologized just like that? That is so weird.' _

She went back confusingly towards to the other side of the creek to where she was fixing her weapon and crafts awhile ago.

After fixing her weapons, the pink-haired dwarf girl quietly settled herself slowly across the bonfire from the elf boy.

The both of them were staring without a word at the large bonfire while they were waiting peacefully for the wizard and the demon-container boy to arrived from their foraging.

* * *

.

.

.

tbc


	6. The good, the bad and the idiot

**Chapter:** Six

**Title: **The Good, The Bad and The Idiot

**Theme:** Inspired by Western! AU Naruto Chapter 686 Cover.

**Word count:** 3,256

**Pairing:** Sasusaku

**A/N:** Not sure if I'm going to continue this.

* * *

_'Oh boy, this is going to be a fun ride'_

.

.

.

It's been a day now since an evil scientist named Dr. Orochimaru escapes from the Konoha Village Prison with the help of his assistant, Kabuto. Several witnesses state that the evil duo had already crossed the vast desert within twenty-four hours from escaping and the last thing they heard was they were about to board the Trans-Intercontinental express train to Sound Village.

Immediately, Mayor Tsunade asked the sheriff of the Konoha Village, Kakashi to gather his underlings to capture the missing evil doctor. He posted a wanted poster and a bounty set for the criminal doctor around Konoha and two bounty hunters had arrived on his office just before the sunset.

He turned around and examined them one by one, he saw this teenage boy, around sixteen years old perhaps with his noticeable funny whiskers on his cheeks, and the boy grimaced and suddenly annoyingly bursted, "Howdy Kakashi! I heard you got a job for me? So, where should I start huntin' down this "evil doctor"?

Ah, It was this boy again. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a blonde-haired orphan from Konoha and the most famous trouble-maker idiot in the village. How can he forget that silly face? Kakashi mused.

This boy who's a patron bounty hunter for the sheriff even though he was always successful with his bounty mission, he was always getting in trouble like he was just arrested two weeks ago for vandalizing the village monument statue.

Kakashi understood that this is his way of living. Poor boy, but still he's the village idiot who can shoot and fight. He admits, the boy has the successful rate of 95% capturing all bounties that had assigned to him.

The silver-haired sheriff sighed and gestured the blonde-haired boy to sit down and replied, "Calm down, Naruto. We're still in the process of gathering all the bounty hunters for this mission."

He narrowed his eyes and saw a newcomer, a young lady perhaps? A rose-haired colored girl was sitting properly across the sheriff's office. She was wearing a short cargo pants just below her knees and her beige-colored polo tucked in with a belt on her shorts, paired with a cowboy boots and a dark hat on her back.

The sheriff sighed inwardly, looking at the young woman. He then thought to himself,_ 'Girls this age are only interested with love and boys. I wonder if she's here for the bounty?'_

He then called the young girl's attention, "Alright, next! Haruno…Sakura?" When the young girl heard her name, she quickly rose from her seat and hurriedly walked towards the office of the sheriff.

The silver-haired asked the rosette, "What can I do for you lady?"

Haruno Sakura approached the silver-haired gentleman and she firstly introduced herself, "M-my name is Haruno Sakura and…I…I want to sign up."

"You do know that this is a bounty hunter selection, right?"

"Yes, I do! I know how to wield a revolver and to fight. That's the only requirement right?"

He inquired her further, "Alright, and why do you want to be a bounty hunter?"

She inhaled her breath and stared at the silver-haired's eyes and answered, "I'm looking for a new way to earn a living."

"This is not a game, young lady. If you really want to earn a living-"

Then suddenly, a loud voice interrupted and walked towards their direction. It was the blonde boy's voice and suddenly, Naruto exclaimed, "Hey, hey hey old man! The pretty lady wanted to join us. Why won't you give her a chance? Besides she's pretty! I bet she'll be useful to us."

It seems he has the hots for the newcomer. Kakashi mused. _'Oh boy, this is going to be a huge pain in the ass.'_

"Alright, alright. You're in. I already warned you that this is not a child's play. Although, you can quit anytime you want."

Sakura's eyes bloomed when she heard that the sheriff accepted her and she responded, "Thank you! I will do my best! You will not regret this."

She turned towards the smiling blonde-boy and hugged him freely and she said to him, "Thank you!" The cerulean-eyed boy blushed a little and uttered, "Hehe, no problem!"

The silver-haired just sighed upon witnessing the gesture in front of his eyes. Oh well, this mission is going to be different and interesting. He then stood up and gave the two teenagers a parchment that contains the supplies they needed and meet up place and time for the mission.

* * *

_**Mission Day**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

In the next morning, the blonde-boy first arrived at the saloon place. The parchment reads: _Be there at 8:30 in morning and bring the needed supplies for the mission_. He brought already his own revolver, a butterfly knife in case of a sudden fist fight and his horse named, Thunder.

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't a patient man, He then exclaimed sulkily, "It says on the paper, be here at 8:30 sharp. Where are the others? Argh!" Then out of nowhere, he thought of a super awesome idea to order a large chicken platter for breakfast while waiting alone.

He then heard the wind chime of the door rings and the pink-haired maiden from yesterday was standing in front of the door. Several bystanders and drunkards stared at the young lady. She wasn't used to the strangely stares and then hurriedly entered the place and saw the boy from yesterday gesturing her to sit down with him.

The viridian-eyed girl quickly dashed towards his table and settled herself and asked the boy, "Hey. I'm glad you're already here."

The boy just smiled at her and replied, "Yeah, I'm always the first to arrive though. Those other two are always late. By the way, my name's Uzumaki Naruto."

She smiled at him and shook his hand, "That's a nice name, I'm Sakura by the way. Oh. Are there other people who were going with us? I only saw you at the office yesterday."

Naruto ate his chicken platter musingly while answering the lady's inquiry while eating and answering her with the chicken thigh on his mouth, "Uhuh, t-he oher is Kakashi t-he shewif and his depooty the idyoot named, Saskeeh."

While she didn't understood his answer, the young pinkette just smiled awkwardly while looking at the chicken crumbs falling off his mouth and replied, "You know, that's not nice to talk while your mouth is full."

But the blonde-boy just ignored her suggestion and continued to munch the food. Sakura just laughed at the scene. She thought, "You know what? I think this village is interesting."

After finishing the chicken thigh platter, the cerulean-eyed boy manages to ask the girl, "You're not from 'ere aren't ya?" and he was answered by a single nod.

"I figured it because I don't see your face inside the village. Besides, It's much better to eat my chicken this way with a pretty girl rather than eating alone, ya know? "

When Sakura heard that, she quickly narrowed her eyes and thought the boy must be always alone. Or could be he's an orphan? She thought about giving the boy a treat for being a nice young fella and she thought without him, she wouldn't be accepted by the sheriff.

She stood up slowly and asked the cerulean-eyed boy, "Yes. Uhm, since the sheriff isn't here yet, I'll order you a drink. What kind of drink do you want? It's on me. Don't worry."

"Are ya sure? Uhh okay, if you say so. Just a pitch of cedar apple ale will be fine!"

She replied, "Ok, I'll be right back."

The pink-haired girl hurriedly went to the bartender and ordered the boy with his drink. After ordering for Naruto, she noticed a dark brooding mysterious man across the bar. He was sitting alone while staring at her. The onyx-eyed man was eyeing at her from head to toe and Sakura considered it as rude to stare at her strangely.

After getting Naruto's order, she dashed on the other side of the bar and angrily asked the strange gentleman.

She proceeded to tap his right shoulder and asked, "Do I know you mister? You know it's rude to—"

But the dark-haired man interrupted her and turned to her. She shockingly saw the young gentleman's face and she was mesmerized that the stranger danger was actually a young handsome man. He was wearing a uniform, just like Kakashi's, but different.

She stepped back a little and accidentally dropped the ale on an unknown man on the other table, not knowing that the unknown man is a drunk old man. He shouted, "Hey! Watch your steps, missy!"

Sakura turned half-way and saw that she made a mess by dropping the ale on the old man's bald head. She just nervously responded, "I-I'm sorry sir, I didn't saw you walking by, my bad."

But the drunkard old man told her, "So do you think I can let you go away by just saying sorry?"

The pink-haired girl remembered her revolver around her waist, but it was illegal to carry it inside the Saloons and Bars inside Konoha. She can't out win this drunkard, she mused. She just bowed to the drunkard old man and responded, "My mistake, mister. It's an accident. I didn't mean it."

But the old man wasn't satisfied with her apology and proceeded to lean over her and grabbed forcefully her petite face.

"Pretty little girl like yourselves shouldn't be here inside a bar. Hehehe, we could have some fun. Ya know, by paying through your—"

The pervert drunkard was interrupted when suddenly a beer bottle clashed against his back and when he turned around,

"What the—?!"

He saw the dark-haired man across the bar. Not knowing who threw the bottle against him, he proceeded to let go of the girl's face and approached the mysterious man sitting alone on the bar.

He angrily spatted at the mysterious man, "Hey you, did you threw that beer on me?"

The mysterious stranger just answered, "What if I told you, I didn't do it? Would you back off?" He's still not facing the direction of the drunkard.

The drunk man just responded, "Why you—!"

Sakura creased her forehead and shockingly amused with the moment. She thought she's going to be mishandled miserably or worst she could get in trouble for accidentally provoking the drunken old man. But she knew that the unknown gentleman from before threw that bottle on his back.

When the drunk old man was about to punch the living daylights of the unknown stranger, he heard a clucked of a pistol and the stranger was suddenly aiming a revolver in front of his face. Finally revealing his badge and face to the drunkard.

The dark-haired man stared intensely towards the drunkard and he heard the drunk old man surprisingly saying, "Whoa there…Y-you're a deputy?"

Haruno Sakura was still surprised, after witnessing the ordeal, she thought inwardly to herself, _'He was a cop?'_

Then Naruto heard the commotion and upon seeing that his new friend is in trouble, he hurriedly ran besides her and asked if she's alright. "Hey, Sakura-chan, are you alright? What the hell happened?!"

She gasped and inhaled her breath, she looked towards Naruto and she explained, "I'm okay, I accidentally spilled your ale over that man's head and he forcefully grabbed me, but that man over there saved me."

She heard Naruto speaking a name, but she can't hear it clearly, she just heard the cerulean-eyed boy whispering, "You mean, Sasuke?"

Still confused, she repeatedly uttered the name and the both of them saw the "Sasuke person" arresting the drunkard old man. Sakura confusingly whispered, "Sasuke?"

After the commotion, sheriff Kakashi finally arrived at the saloon and saw that his deputy, arrested someone inside the bar, "Sasuke, what happened here?"

The deputy named Sasuke gave him a direct and straight answer, "This man was harassing a lady back there. I had to point my gun at him because he's making a commotion."

Kakashi questioned him, "I see. Oh well, It can't be help. So did you already met Naruto and the new girl?"

He then proceeded to explain that he first arrived at the area and witnessing the whole thing, he nodded abruptly and said, "I was sitting at the bar since 8 o'clock and I saw Uzumaki arrived after me, so I guess the girl who he was talking to was the new recruit?"

After witnessing that the stranger who's staring at her inside the bar before was a cop and actually Kakashi's deputy, Sakura realized that He must be the third bounty hunter that Naruto was talking about, Her cheeks flushed with red tints and she was still avoiding his stare.

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking about the incident and how he should've saved the day, instead of that _Sasuke-bastard_. She was surprised how Naruto was calling the deputy with illogical names and thought they must not like each other.

After a while, the other deputies arrested the drunkard and brought him to the precint to press charges. Kakashi and his deputy walked towards the two and announced, "I'm sorry, I was ten minutes late. I got lost—"

Then the cerulean-eyed boy loudly shouted, "Stop making lies with a straight face, Sheriff. We all know you're always late!"

But Sakura was still confused with what was happening, did Naruto just shouted at the Sheriff? She thought that the both of them will be in trouble and they're going to be arrested next, but the dark-haired boy besides Kakashi just responded, "Shut up, Naruto."

Naruto then looked towards Sasuke and tauntingly asked, "Heh. So Sasuke-teme will be accompanying us in this mission huh?"

But the dark-haired boy just responded, "You forgetting you're still on probation, dumbass."

Kakashi the sheriff glanced towards the new comer and explained to Sakura that, "You must be confused with the incident, pardon me but this is my deputy, Uchiha Sasuke. You must've met him in the Saloon. And Sasuke, this is our newest recruit, Haruno Sakura."

The pink-haired girl looked towards the Kakashi then the dark brooding boy. She extended her hand and shyly responded, "I'm glad to meet you. I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to—"

But she was interrupted with a simple, "You don't have to. What's done is done."

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she quickly bit her lips. She didn't know what to say, first she accused him of being a pervert then he saved her life from the drunkard old man. Judging from his answer, she thought to herself, _'Oh no, he's mad at me. You're such an idiot, Sakura.'_

Naruto just intruded and shouted at Sasuke, "Hey, don't be rude to Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired girl creased her forehead and quietly stood there.

Sheriff Kakashi sensed the awkward silence, he then interrupted and announced, "Alright, alright, enough with the chatter, we should get going now and capture the criminal. Get your horses. "

The cerulean-eyed boy turned towards Sakura and asked her, "Yosh! This is going to be fun. Are you ready Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just nodded silently and smiled towards Naruto. She heard the Sheriff and she forgot about the horse! "Oh crap! I-I forgot about the horse. Can you spare a moment and I'll just buy one?"

The silver-haired sheriff just stared at her confusingly and the dark-haired brooding boy answered her, "There are no horses for sale in this area of town. The next towns that are selling horses are eight miles away from here."

Kakashi brought along his horse and Sasuke left his on the front side of the saloon. Meanwhile Naruto took his from the ranch across the saloon.

She closed her eyes slowly and inhaled. This day keeps getting worst. She thought if it's a terrible idea to join the bounty hunters.

Then she heard the sheriff Kakashi suggesting, "Alright, if that's the case, Sasuke let Sakura ride with you until we can find a stable horse for her."

But the pink-haired was shock with the sheriff's suggestion and she hurriedly looked towards the dark-haired deputy. His face was expressionless and ambiguous. She wondered if that's okay with him, you know sharing a horse ride with a newcomer like her.

Deputy Sasuke values his personal space clearly, but if the sheriff's command is to share a horse with this lady, he can't do anything about it.

The four of them went outside. After Naruto fetched his horse, Sasuke climbed to his mare and asked the pink-haired maiden, "Are you just going to stand there?"

She heard his question and she immediately walked besides him. Sasuke heard her saying, "But…I-I'm sorry, but I can't reach the stirrup."

Sakura then heard the dark-haired deputy sighed dejectedly and got down to carry her and replied, "Give me your hand…" He then carried her and placed her on his back. He got up the horse and turned to her and quietly saying, "Hold on to me, don't let go or you're going to fall down."

The pink-haired girl heard him and she shyly embraced his torso. She felt the warmth of his back and she blushed from the action. Not knowing that the dark brooding boy was blushing too, he wasn't fond of other people touching him especially girls.

Even though he's handsome as hell, he didn't know what are the other girls liked in him. He confusingly asked himself. They only like him for his looks, he mused.

He then felt the small petite warm hands embracing him from behind. His heart beats faster and he can feel the newcomer's chest touching his torso.

This is not good, he told to himself. He doesn't like her arms embracing him, but her body warmth is enough for him to blush silently. Of course she can't see that, but the idiot blonde besides him saw his _hard_ predicament.

After Kakashi carried all of his luggage on to the back of his mare, Naruto accidentally noticed that there's something's wrong with the bastard-deputy. First he looks like he was about to die, second he thought he couldn't breathe judging from his red-tingling face and third, he can see he was sweating.

The blonde-boy just inwardly smirked and he thought nobody can faze the Great Uchiha Deputy until this day, he just mused inwardly to himself,_ 'Oh boy, this is going to be a fun ride.'_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_tbc_


	7. Stinky Dwarf & Snobbish Elf 2

**Chapter: **Seven

**Title: **The elf and the dwarf pt.2

**Theme: **LOTR? based on that newest Lotr!Naruto chapter cover.

**Word count: **2,048

**Pairings: **Sasusaku

* * *

.

.

.

The elf-boy sensed there's something fishy going on, it's almost sunset and their two companions were still nowhere to be found. All they have to do was to forage some herbs and food, but five hours had already been passed and there is still no signs of the duo.

He then proceeded to walk towards the stinky dwarf and announced, "It's been a while since the wizard and the idiot foraged for foods. I'll survey the area and find them. Stay here and guard our things."

Sakura mused_, 'Who the hell does he think he is?'_

The pinkette dwarf stood up from the bonfire and prepared herself to follow the elven boy.

"I'm coming with you." Sakura declared.

Uchiha Sasuke ignored the plea of the dwarf and turned his back and proceeded to grab his bow and arrow and continued to walk towards the opposite side of the forest.

"No, you aren't." The dark-haired elven seethed.

But the pinkette hurriedly went along with him somehow, "Hey wait for me."

"I told you to stay back there. You're annoying me."

The green-eyed girl just ignores him and continued to stride with him. Then he saw her kneeling down and it seems she is surveying the area.

She then announced to him, "It seems like they walked through this path. See."

Sakura pointed the faintly footsteps from the ground and the obsidian-eyed elf followed her steps.

Then suddenly a rustle of leaves was heard and while the pink-haired dwarf girl was still surveying the footsteps, Sasuke saw the upcoming beast and was about to target the unsuspecting dwarf.

He hurriedly grabbed his sword and pushed away the dwarf girl from the claws of the terrifying beast.

The dwarf looked back and saw the elf getting clawed out by the beast.

She wanted to warn him, "Sasuke!"

But it was too late; he was already injured in the leg by the sharp claws of the beast.

After seeing that the elf boy was harmed, she hurriedly swung her huge axe in front of the beast and the blade successfully landed on its body, she saw how it screamed in pain while hurriedly dashed away from the scene.

She then quickly went to elf-boy's position and anxiously asked if he's alright,

"Can you walk?"

He then answered her, "Yes. It's just a scratch. Let's go and find them."

She then creased her forehead and looked towards his wounded leg,

"You're in no condition to walk, and you're badly hurt."

But the elf boy just seethed, "No, I told you, I'm fine."

Sasuke continued to walk by limping his other foot. The dwarf saw how the elf saved her life and in exchange he was hurt badly by his chivalrous action. She then finally contemplated to heal his leg for gratitude.

She then murmured quietly, "I can heal you."

"What?"

The green-eyed dwarf just smiled at him and said: "I told you before, my master taught me some things….and one of them is healing. So it's still your lucky day, elf-boy."

After hearing her taunt, he just replied with a simple, "Hn."

He then thought to himself, _'What I was thinking saving this stinky dwarf?' _

Sasuke then suddenly saw a green light radiating from her palms and directing it to his injured leg. He can feel the warmth from her hands and he saw how she tended to his wounds. It was a queasy feeling that a dwarf was healing him, but he felt good. The dwarf took her small pouch from her behind and obtained a white cloth from it, she continued to apply the white cloth on his newly healed leg.

He then heard her soft voice saying to him, "Thank you for saving me back there."

The egoistical elf shyly looked away from the emerald-eyed dwarf hiding his red-tinted blush. It seems like he felt something different from the way she's staring at him. He then coughed awkwardly and stood up and replied to her with a simple, "Don't mention it."

She stood up after him and they continued to follow the path of the footsteps.

After walking silently about for an hour, he broke the silence and asked, "Did your master also taught you that?"

The pink-haired girl looked back at his direction and replied, "You mean tracking inside the forest?

She was answered by a single nod and she continued, "You could say that she taught me, but the forest was practically my second home too. So I was used to tracking especially when it comes to hunting beasts."

"I see."

She then continued to ask him about his personal life, but she was contemplating If it's a good question. But she still asked it somehow, "How about you? What is your life …before that ugly witch froze everything."

"I was a warrior elf of my clan and I was the only one survived the incident."

"Oh. I'm sorry for asking that. I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright."

When the two arrived at the end of the footsteps, Sakura surveyed the new area and it seems like there is no sign of their two companions.

He felt an uneasy feeling from the pit of his stomach and he was sure there is something wrong with the place. Sasuke then murmured, "Stay back, something's not right."

Suddenly a huge black shadow engulfed the area and a purple mist appeared in front of them.

The two was startled when they heard a wicked laugh and they heard a spine-chilling voice, "W-welcome to my foressssst!"

It was Orochimaru the Wizard who turned into half snake, half human. Legend says that he became corrupted by his own power and was punished by the gods several years ago.

The creature then turned to the dark-haired elf and whispered, "Great! An elf from the Uchiha clan."

The dark-haired elf just replied with a simple, "Hn."

"You'll be my sssuppper for tonight. Elf boy!"

When Sakura heard the creature, she prepared to grab her axe to slash this disgusting animal. But for the first time in her life, when the pink-haired dwarf felt his monstrous energy, Sakura was terrified and she just stood there gaping at the terrifying creature, the elf boy noticed her fear and he mused,

'_This is no good. I need to do something or else we'll be killed by this psycho!'_

When Orochimaru spitted a toxic acid towards their way, the obsidian-eyed elf pushed the pink-haired dwarf out of the way and murmured furiously, "You're no match for him. Go find the others. Now!"

After hearing his words, she suddenly ran away from the cursed-infested area. She didn't look back and when she was far away enough, she realized she left the dark-haired elf behind.

"Shit! I thought he was going to run away too. I had to go back."

After going back for him, she promptly saw the dark-haired's body lying on the floor unconsciously. She hurriedly went to his side and shouted, "Sasuke!"

She angrily stared at the creature and spatted, "What did you do to him?! You bastard snake-man!"

Orochimaru wickedly laughed and answered her, "Oh, so you came back for him? I gave him a gift that he won't forget."

"What?!"

"He won't be awake for a long time."

But the pink-haired girl just stared angrily towards the creature and loathed, "Y-you…fight me!"

"Are you seriously going to fight me right now? Hmm…Little stinky dwarf."

Sakura hastily grabbed her axe and suddenly ran towards the creature, but when she thought she landed a hit on one of his scaly skin, his tail countered her attack and she bounced on a tree. She regained her posture and she tried again to attack him, but she was also failed.

After fighting the disgusting creature for a while, she slumped towards the nearby rock while catching her breath. Several bruises and cuts were visible from her pale face and her former dwarf armor was now tattered and dirty from the fighting.

She then murmured to herself, "I can't defeat him…I guess this is my limit." The green-eyed dwarf looked towards the unconscious elf and whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't save you Sasuke…"

She then hastily stood up and called the creature once again, "Hey you! We're not finished yet."

The snake creature looked towards her, "You really don't give up, don't you?"

'_This is my last energy…Naruto…Kakashi…forgive me.'_

The pink-haired dwarf hurriedly prepared herself to attack the creature one last time. She tightly gripped her axe and pushed her remaining energy towards it and when she was about to attack the snake-man. She saw a tint of dark blue moved in front of her.

It was the dark-haired elf who was suddenly awoken and had saved her once again. He caught her in his arms and stared at her watery emerald orbs.

"S-sasuke? You're alive—but how?"

The obsidian-eyed elf ignored her inquiries and while enraged asked, "I told you to run away, why did you came back?"

"I-I thought you were dead…I—"

After the dark-haired elf caught her in his arms, he settled her at the rock nearby and He smirked devilishly and he looked at her once again and calmly said: "Stay here...I'll be back."

The elf boy then unsheathed his sword from his side and proceeded to walk towards Orochimaru, he then whispered something towards his sword and declared, "Kusanagi, now!"

When suddenly a large blue bolt of lightning was shooting down directly from his sword and aiming at the creature.

Orochimaru shockingly saw this and announced, "B-but how?! I already took all your power! That Uchiha chakra from you…How did you?!"

But Sasuke determined to end his life and answered him for the last time, "It seems you're underestimating my clan, don't fret, I won't show you any mercy. Die!"

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Sasuke run towards the creature and he successfully pierced the snake's abdomen with his sword. After penetrating the snake, he walked towards the remains of the creature and slashed its remaining body parts to make sure it's already been killed.

After that, the dark-haired elf walked towards the side of the sleeping pink-haired dwarf. He patted her bruised pale face and he suddenly kissed her forehead without her knowing it.

He was also shocked by his sudden gesture and he looked towards the dwarf if she saw what he did, but she was still sleeping peacefully. He then picked her slowly from the ground and carried her back to their camp site.

* * *

.

.

.

Little did they know that Kakashi and Naruto went on the deeper part of the forest and they already had arrived at their camp site just after they went to search for them.

After a while, the blonde-boy saw an arriving black silhouette and he thought it was an enemy, but after a clear view it appeared to be the dark-haired elf carrying bridal style their dwarf female companion on his hands.

Kakashi creased his forehead and was confused as the demon-container. Naruto then proceeded to ask the brooding elf, "What happened to Sakura-chan?!"

He just answered him plainly, "We were attacked in the forest."

When Naruto noticed their tattered armors and bruised face. The blonde-boy demon container replied, "Bu-but is she alright? You guys were battered!"

But the elf just ignored Naruto's statement and he looked towards the archmage and hurriedly asked, "Kakashi, can you check up on her?"

The archmage nodded quickly and rushed towards the pink-haired side and he checked her pulse if she's still breathing.

Luckily, she wasn't hit badly on her vital points and she was currently unconscious. Kakashi announced that she would take up several rest days to heal and regain her energy once again.

After awhile, Sasuke took her dormant body and carried it to her tent and tucked her in on her makeshift bed.

.

.

.

_**tbc**_


	8. I'm Just a Killer, for you love

**Chapter: **Eight

**Title:** I'm just a killer for your love - Oneshot

**World:** AU and Modern.

**Theme: **Mutant!Sasusaku

**Word count:** 1,748

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

_You know it's us against the world._

.

.

.

In an empty dark street, the boy with the raven hair was running from the camouflage uniformed men.

When suddenly, he is now trapped in an enclosed abandoned building, a pink-haired girl is approaching him with a twin axes blade on her sides. She was wearing a school uniform and a blood is trickling under her baggy emerald-colored eyes.

The boy with the raven haired growled, "You're one of them."

He was now cornered by a young pink-haired girl in a lightless abandoned building.

Face was still obscured by the shadow. The young girl's expression was still indescribable; the once lively emerald colored orbs had turned into lifeless eyes. –_What the heck happened to you? _He grimaced.

Finally when the moonlight had lit the entire abandoned building, Sasuke saw she was now smirking darkly at him.

"Sasuke-kun. Time's over." She muttered. Her voice rang around the building and just the sound of her voice run thrillingly through the back of his spine.

He raised his other eyebrow at her direction. "What do you mean time's over?"

_Tick-_

_tock-_

_tick-_

_tock_

—

_BAM!"_

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. But I need to destroy y—you."

She quickly grabbed her twin axes on her side and swung it on the raven haired boy's direction. The axes are huge, but it seems like the girl had a tantamount of strength wielding those killer weapons.

Sasuke quickly dodged her first attack, but he was caught by her second axe.

Then a blood trickled from his left arm. It seems like the girl had successfully injured him with her twin axes.

"Can't you remember me? Why are you doing this?"

"I will finish what they've started."

_They purged her memory?—_it's no use talking to her, upon hearing the girl's protest. Sasuke immediately drew his pistol from his hidden holster.

When the girl pink-haired girl saw that the raven haired boy drew his gun. She raised her eyebrow at him,

"A pistol? They're useless against me, Sasuke-kun." She teased.

"Let's try then. Sa-ku-ra."

Sasuke aimed the pistol at her direction, but when he fired it towards her. The bullet swerves in a different direction.

It seems like an unseen force was protecting her from his bullet. He quickly fired again, but it failed again.

_She's swerving it? _The raven haired boy was astounded, first her super human strength then her power to swerve the bullets from his gun. _An invisible shield, but how?_ He confusingly mused.

After firing those bullets, Sasuke saw the pink-haired girl paused. It seems like she was talking to someone on the phone. After she was done talking, she quickly dropped her twin axes on the ground and murmured,

"Mission: Reorganize. –Acknowledged. Ze-ro two, out."

It seems like she just received her final orders from her phone. The girl named Sakura was now taking something from her tiny backpack. Too much confusion from the raven haired boy's face was seen.

A first aid kit, it seems. _But she was uninjured._

Then suddenly, the raven haired boy saw the pink-haired girl walking towards his direction without her gigantic twin axes. She was still holding the first aid kit on her side.

"My orders had changed. The higher-ups wanted to spare your life. Let me see your arm."

Her viridian colored eyes were still lifeless, ironically her eyes used to be the most gorgeous pair of orbs he had ever seen. But now it was just a lifeless dark green hue.

Sasuke was still confused, he was still glaring at his killer and it seems like her demeanor had changed.

She asked him to give his arms for her to bandage his injury.

"Sasuke-kun, please give me your arms." The girl named Sakura repeated.

When the raven haired boy heard her words again, he quickly dropped his gun from ground. She quickly went to his side and she started to bandage his injured arms.

"Why are you doing this, Sakura?"

Upon hearing those words, the girl named Sakura looked towards the raven haired boy's face. She half-lidded replied to his question,

"Orders."

"You know we can just…we can ran away from them."

"They're my family, Sasuke-kun." She replied intently.

"You can _be_ my family. Do you really want to do this? Kill me? Then what?! Don't waste your life serving those scums." Sasuke spatted angrily. Still his eyes was fixated on hers.

When the pink-haired girl had finally finished healing his injury, Sakura immediately settled beside him.

Her lips were still pursued in a frowning matter.

"I—I don't know…"

"I know a place where they can't follow us. We could go there and start a new life with me."

"B—but, what about _them_?" She had finally looked towards him.

The girl looked up at him with her lightless emerald eyes. Sasuke could see in her eyes her undying desire to be with him. Screw those scumbags for corrupting her.

Out of nowhere, the raven haired boy named _Sasuke-kun_ grabbed the pink-haired girl's face quickly. She flinched at the act of raven haired boy, but he ignored it. His handsome features were now devilishly smirking at her shock expression.

The pink-haired started to tremble and wonder what he is doing to her. Her heartbeat was beating swiftly than ever. _She wasn't ready for this—he is your enemy, you have orders._

He leaned down and cupped the pinkette's face. But the girl avoided his sudden action, she was pushing him away.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I can't do this, this is wrong…" She painfully shook her head away from him.

When the girl was about to drew back away from his body, the raven haired boy quickly lifted Sakura's chin. Forcing her to meet his sinful gaze, he gave the girl a mischievous smirk.

The dark-haired boy tilted his head towards the pinkette, and everything went in to slow motion. Sasuke was craving to meet her supple lips and when he finally crashed his lips into hers, the girl named Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around him, while his hands ran through her long rose-colored hair. Her lips tasted sweetly. He mused.

When he finally let go of her head, a mix of confusion and shock were seen on the girl's expression.

"I want you to come with me, Sa-ku-ra. Now, would you run away with me?" Sasuke chided.

He was still staring at her once lifeless emerald orbs. She looked away from him.

How could she run away with the enemy? The organization was her _everything. _He was a _traitor_, but he came back for her. Didn't he?

She felt conflicted with the situation, she wanted to push him away and fight him again, but she knew she couldn't just get away from him. Her chest was about to explode when he had kissed her lips a moment ago and that smoldering look he was giving her isn't helping her predicament at all.

Then a tiny voice was heard from the pink-haired girl, "You know I loved you since we were young, Sasuke-kun. But you just left one day without a word and now you're back here…at first I don't know what to make of it. But when they had ordered me to eliminate you, I can't still do it."

She started sobbing uncontrollably. Sasuke once again cupped her crying face and whispered into her ear,

Out of all things, he doesn't want to see her emerald colored eyes cry; the boy then wiped hastily the tears from her weeping eyes.

"Sakura, don't cry. What's the matter now is I'm here beside you."

Upon realizing those words, she quickly realized that she would be torturing herself if she didn't give in to his words. Sasuke had once betrayed them, but she knew their organization wasn't in the good side of things too. The organization had experimented children at young age and talk about the shady extra-judicial killing of politicians all over the country, not to mention the shady underground killings and experiments etc.

The viridian-eyed girl nodded slowly. She quickly walked towards her weapon and decided to throw it off outside the abandoned building. She also destroyed her company-issued phone so they can no longer follow them.

She genuinely smiled at his direction.

"Thank you for coming back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded at her smiling face and decided to grab one of her arms.

"Let's go."

The pink-haired girl nodded swiftly at his direction.

When they got to the rooftop of the abandoned building, Sasuke quickly rolled up the sleeves of his black polo shirt. It seems like he was gesturing the young girl to be ready to jump off from the top. But suddenly the dark-haired boy swiftly snatched her petite waist from the rooftop ground and carried her whole weight.

"Are you ready to fly?" He smiled wryly at her astounded expression.

But when the pinkette was about to answer his taunting question, Sasuke out of nowhere jumped off the building.

"I don't thi-Aaaaaaaaaah!"

Sakura couldn't focus on anything at the moment, other than the fact that his hands had been around her waist while they're still flying.

The dark haired boy had set towards the rooftops of the building, jumping to rooftop to rooftop. He was still carrying the petite body of the pinkette on his arms. It seems like this is one of his supernatural abilities.

The ability to fly and jump was one of the abilities that the organization had given to him when they were young.

Sakura had noticed that his eyes color had changed into something crimson like. She remembered the time when he mentioned before that he had awakened something inside him.

She quickly thought about the legend of the boy's former family. Legend says that the family members had a special awaken within their blood; something deep inside that it's not easy to be controlled when activated.

And it was just activated if something terrible had happened to them. A bloodline limit of some sort and that's the reason the organization had a keen interest on the young raven haired individual.

They immediately flew towards from rooftop to rooftop. The chilling wind rubbing against their skin, the moonlight was still shining down upon the two. And they know that the organization cannot stop them from running away.

Sakura comfortably smiled at the dark-haired boy's form. Knowing that they could have a chance winning against the twisted organization.

Now that they're reunited with each other.

Thank you for coming back, Sasuke-kun.

_Nobody can't stop us rebelling against the organization—you and I against the world._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_.


End file.
